RWBY - SON OF MEGATRON
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Jaune's been having a lot of strange dreams involving giant robots for some reason. Who's this 'Galvatron' they keep mentioning? And what are these 'Decepticons? Boy, is he in for a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

_**I just finished watching the G1 Transformers Movie and after seeing Galvatron in action, well, I thought to myself 'Oh ho ho ho, this'll be a fun project! And so, here we are! Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY, and I don't own Transformers!***_

* * *

 _ **Speech Key**_

* * *

"Today, one shall stand… one shall fall!" = Normal Speech

' _Why throw away your life so recklessly?' = Thoughts_

" **That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue - A Happy Family**_

* * *

Sighing as he walked through the large castle that was once a gladiatorial arena, the Decepticon leader Megatron*1), was tired and incredibly sore from his latest battle with the Autobot faction that is their enemy. He lost so many brothers and sisters in arms against those wretched Autobots today, but at least their mission to blow up that mega refinery and cripple the Autobots' supply of Energon was successful. This moment of respite will at least give the Decepticons a chance to heal and rebuild their forces somewhat before the next mission in this centuries long war.

And DAMN, did he take one helluva beating from Optimus Prime today! Megatron may be good with his Energon Mace, but Prime's no slouch with that Energon Axe of his either!

' _I think I bruised my spleen this time.'_ Megatron mentally groaned.

At least he'll have some peace and quiet here at home. The one place where he has no responsibilities as the Decepticon leader, and is instead a simple family bot. A giant sliding door opened and Megatron smiled a true, genuine smile at what was inside.

A Protoform pod with a developing infant stage Cybertronian Protoform. One of the very last ones produced and gifted to a Cybertronian by the Allspark. The developing Cybertronian infant was floating in an egg sac full of glowing blue Energon fluid that supplies it with the nutrients needed for healthy development, and its transparent eyelids revealed the iconic red eyes of the Decepticons.

And standing next to the egg sac was Megatron's mate. A femme bot that was created from the same Protoform mold as the second in command of the Decepticons, Starscream. Her name; Slipstream. Slipstream has the iconic hourglass figure that all femme bots have, but is just as powerful as any other Cybertronian and often is the one to put Starscream and her other brothers in their place. And trust me, Megatron may be strong, but even he knows better than to cross Slipstream when she's angry. She also has a primarily white color scheme, and is covered in light blue and violet armor. Her vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Jet.

She's known for being able to fly much faster than her brothers and is also the most maneuverable out of all of Megatron's aerial forces, hence her namesake.

As for Megatron himself, he's mostly silver with some steel gray on his hands and lower legs, and he has a large gun barrel attached to his right arm due to his own alternate mode being a weapon instead of a vehicle. Though, unknown to most of his forces and the Autobots, Megatron is what's known as a Triple Changer. A Cybertronian with two alternate forms instead of one. His primary alternate form is a Laser Gun that can be wielded by other bots, but his vehicle alt form is a Cybertronian Tank that packs quite a punch. Literally.

"Hi, honey! I'm home!" quipped Megatron as he decided to be a smart aleck for once.

His sudden announcement caused Slipstream to jump a little and ready her Null Ray in case it was an Autobot invasion, but sighed in relief as she saw that it was only her mate walking in. Lowering her weapon, she walked over to Megatron and lightly punched him in the arm, making Megatron wince as she hit a sore spot.

"Don't do that you big goof! I thought it was those Autobots!" Slipstream exclaimed.

"Oww." groaned Megatron.

"Sorry!" apologized Slipstream, now seeing the damage done to her mate.

Megatron just waved her off and went to get a closer look at his child developing in the egg sac. This was definitely his greatest achievement in life. Having a child of his own and starting a family has been one of the many things he's wanted to do the most in life. It's at the top of his list of things he really wants to accomplish, with conquering Cybertron being below that and learning how to play the harp after that.

"How is our little one, Slipstream?" Megatron asked.

"He's completely healthy and is developing quickly, my love. No anomalies in his development have been detected thus far." Slipstream reported as she too gazed at her son with motherly affection.

She smiled softly as she remembered all of the activity her child has been doing earlier that same day. It was something that brought great joy to her spark.

"He's been kicking up a storm recently. I think he's just about ready to hatch." she informed.

Megatron placed a hand on the egg sac while being careful not to accidentally damage it and risk killing his offspring due to premature birth, pure happiness shining in his optics as he wrapped his arm lovingly around his mate's waist.

"Our little Galvatron. I can just feel that he will be a great warrior one day. And an even greater leader of the Decepticon army. Yes… I can feel it! Galvatron will be the one to lead the Decepticons to greatness!" Megatron proclaimed.

Slipstream rested her head on Megatron's shoulder as she too looked upon her little one, eager to be able to hold him in her arms and smother him with all the love she could give him. He may be destined to one day fight in the Decepticon army, but she's going to make sure that he gets to experience the childhood he deserves.

Both Decepticons know that a great conflict is coming, but for now, everything is just perfect.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***1) Megatron's design in this story is his Generation One design. The old school classic Megatron that transforms into a gun. With this being a RWBY crossover, I thought it would be appropriate.***_

 _ **Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading! I hope you all like this chapter and give great feedback for the story. Also, if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me, that would be lovely.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Should Galvatron be a triple changer like his father? And if so, what sort of vehicle form would you like him to have? (Cybertron vehicles and Earth vehicles are both options.)**_

 _ **2.) Do you want Galvatron to eventually become a Prime? If so, how do you want it to happen?**_

 _ **3.) What kind of weapons do you want Galvatron to be able to create using Energon?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, who would you like me to pair Galvatron with in this story? (NO YAOI PAIRINGS!)**_

* * *

 _ **Please don't forget to leave LONG REVIEWS. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I can see that this story is going to be a good one, seeing how everyone seems to like this one. And now's the time to move on and see just what makes Galvatron so different in this story, other than not being an upgraded Megatron! Read on and enjoy!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Transformers!***_

* * *

 _ **Speech Key**_

* * *

"Today, one shall stand… one shall fall!" = Normal Speech

' _Why throw away your life so recklessly?' = Thoughts_

" **That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Birth of Galvatron!**_

* * *

It was a glorious day for the Decepticon Empire as all of their members were gathered in the arena for one thing. To witness the birth of their leader's Sparkling. It would be the first natural birth of a Cybertronian in over five thousand years! No way are any of them missing out on this! Especially not Starscream, who's been anxious to finally meet his little nephew in the living metal for the very first time!

But they'd have to wait until the presentation. Only Megatron and Slipstream are permitted in the incubation chamber during the Sparkling's hatching process so that little Galvatron can imprint on his true parents. And Starscream and his brothers had volunteered to stand guard outside the chamber to ensure that happens.

Currently, we see Megatron and Slipstream in the incubation chamber where their little one was beginning the hatching process. The eggsac's membrane had become significantly thinner as per the hatching process, but it was still nerve wracking to see the Sparkling attempting to push his way out of the thing. As parents, it made them very nervous and worried for their child's life.

"Should we… should we help him…?" Megatron asked as his nerves began to take over.

"No, Megatron." Slipstream said, placing a hand on her mate's shoulder. "I know it seems scary, both to us and to little Galvatron, but this is something that he needs to do alone."

She walked closer to the egg sac and began to whisper words of encouragement to her little Sparkling to give him the strength to break out.

"Come on, sweetheart! You can do it! Push Galvatron, push!" she whispered.

The Sparkling within seemed to respond to her words and began to push a little harder on the thin membrane separating him from the outside world. And with each push, the membrane began to crack more and more as Energon fluids began to leak out.

"That's it! Just a little more! You've got this, my son!" Megatron encouraged, his fear temporarily forgotten.

With one final push, the Sparkling's foot breached the egg sac and spilled out the Energon fluids from within as the infant Cybertronian slid out of the egg sac. His father caught him before he could hit the floor and applied a light smack to the infant's behind to get him to start breathing real air. Even though, technically, Cybertronians don't need oxygen to survive. But this process makes it so that they no longer need to rely on the Energon fluids to keep them alive.

And it worked as the infant Decepticon known as Galvatron began to cry in slight pain, both from the smack, and from how the light of the outside world hurt his still sensitive optics. Megatron gave his son to his mate, who cradled him lovingly in her arms as she looked down at the Cybertronian Sparkling that the Allspark gifted her and Megatron with.

"Oh, Megatron," she gasped in happiness. "He's gorgeous! Nine months of development, but it was all worth it!"

Tears of liquid Energon began pooling in Megatron's eyes as he looked upon his son outside of the egg sac for the first time ever. He couldn't be more proud of the child he was gifted with and just knows that he'll grow up into a fine leader someday. After a few minutes, the Sparkling stopped crying and opened his optics to reveal their bright red hue. The little guys looked up at the two giant armored robots with a combination of recognition and curiosity.

After another minute, the little one smiled and began to make little baby noises as he reached up to touch his mother's face, drawing an 'aww' from the Femme Bot.

"Hello, my little one. I'm your momma, and this big guy is your daddy." Slipstream said.

The little guy seemed to understand her and reached a hand out to Megatron. He managed to grasp the mech's nose, making the Decepticon leader chuckle at his son's display of strength, which is a little more than a Sparkling should possess after just hatching.

"My, my, my, Galvatron. Only a few minutes old, and you already have great strength!" Megatron exclaimed in a slightly nasally voice from his son squeezing his nose.

He reached up and gently removed his son's hand from his face before pressing a button on the control pad that allowed the door to open up. Once this happened, a couple of Megatron's most trusted warriors walked in, including Slipstream's brother Starscream. Among the others were Soundwave, Shockwave, and Mix Master of the Constructicons.

"Lord Megatron, is the hatching process complete? Where's my nephew at? Is he in good health?" Starscream asked eagerly.

Being created from the same Protoform Mold, Starscream looks almost exactly like his sister in body design, only he has the iconic masculine body type of all Mechs, and is more of a red, silver, and black color scheme. Like his sister, he too has a Cybertronian Jet as his Alt. Mode and is the Air Commander of the Decepticon Fleet.

As he darted around the room, lifting objects, tools, and other Decepticons in an almost cartoony fashion, Slipstream couldn't help but giggle at her brother's behavior. Not that she blamed him. He's been looking forward to the birth of his nephew for almost as long as she and Megatron have. And not just for the reason of the Decepticon army gaining an heir.

"Relax, brother! Your nephew is right over here, safe and sound in my arms." Slipstream informed, causing Starscream to comically drop Soundwave on his back.

Starscream looked to his sister and saw the Sparkling held gently yet firmly within her arms, the biggest grin anyone's ever seen appearing on his face almost instantly. He walked up to his sister to get a better look at his new nephew, optics wide with amazement and curiosity. This is the first Sparkling born from the Allspark that Starscream has ever seen in his long life, so he's quite amazed by the little one.

Hesitantly, the Seeker reached a hand out to touch the Sparkling, making Galvatron giggle at his uncle and reach up to try and grasp one of his fingers. Starscream couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted to. His nephew is insanely adorable!

"Congratulations to the both of you. Young prince Galvatron will surely be a great ruler of the Decepticons one day, and I'm certain that he will learn much from the two of you." Starscream said.

"Indeed he will. But we will also make sure that Galvatron gets to experience an actual childhood instead of simply locking him away to do nothing but study." Megatron said.

And on a distant planet, a certain white haired rich man in his mid twenties sneezed as he got the feeling that someone out there was questioning his parenting methods.

And back on Cybertron, Soundwave walked up to Megatron carrying a device that closely resembles something that belongs to the Autobots. The Matrix of Leadership. But it's slightly different from the one that everyone knows and loves to try and understand.

This version of the Matrix of Leadership is the same in terms of physical design and dimensions, but the 'handle-bars' are made from steel gray colored metal while the inner dome is made of purple metal. Finally, the jewel on the inside is glowing red instead of blue.

"Lord Megatron, the Matrix you requested is ready. Are you going to present it to your offspring at the ceremony?" Soundwave reported/asked in his usual echoing monotone.

"I shall. But for now, I wish to just be with my mate and child." Megatron replied. "We can worry about gifting Galvatron with our Decepticon Matrix of Conquest later. For now, hold on to the Matrix and keep it safe. We don't want to risk the Autobots finding out about it and destroying it."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Soundwave said.

As Soundwave left to accomplish his task, Megatron turned back to his mate and child. He finally had what he truly desired in life. A loving mate in Slipstream, and a Sparkling of his own gifted to him by the Allspark. Soon the Autobots would be destroyed and Cybertron would be brought under the rule of his family. But until then, Megatron is fine with simply enjoying the company of his mate and child.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Didn't see that coming with the whole Matrix of Conquest thing, did you? Just know that there's a reason I decided to use that. And now, I have a few questions I'd like you all to answer. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Should Jaune/Galvatron turn any Grimm into Decepticons? If so, what kind of Grimm do you want him to turn, and do you want them to be a set of Combiners? (You know, Cybertronians that combine to form one giant machine. Like Devastator or Predaking.) (Grimm could include Beowolves, Ursas, Goliaths, Death Stalkers, Nevermores, etcetera.)**_

 _ **2.) Do you guys want Jaune/Galvatron to turn his Beacon friends into Decepticons? If so, what do you want their Vehicle/Beast Modes to be? (Please be specific with things like color and patterns when using vehicles.)**_

 ** _3.) Should Jaune/Galvatron fight against Roman alongside Ruby in her first confrontation with the criminal?_**

 _ **4.) And finally, who do you want me to pair Jaune/Galvatron with? (Species doesn't matter. The girl can be human, or she can be Cybertronian. Just. Not. YAOI PAIRINGS!)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading! Please don't forget to answer my questions and leave a long review for the chapter. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jaune/Galvatron's Decepticon Army (Not all have been placed under 'definite'): Taking suggestions.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Transformers!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"One shall stand… one shall fall!" = Normal Speech

' _Why throw away your life so recklessly?' = Thoughts_

" **That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Meeting Beacon's Headmaster!**_

* * *

The entirety of the Decepticon army was gathered in the stands of the great colosseum of Cybertron as they eagerly awaited the presentation of their leader's heir. Decepticons ranging from the ever common drone, to the hive minded Insecticons, to even combiners like the Vehicons or the Constructicons. But gathered at the podium were some of the more prominent officers of Megatron's.

Soundwave, Starscream, Slipstream, Shockwave, and of course Megatron himself. And held within the arms of the Decepticon leader is the Protoform hatchling that was gifted to him and Slipstream by the Allspark.

"My fellow Decepticons! It is with great pride that I present to you the heir to our glorious army!" Megatron said as he held his son up high for all to see. "Behold, the eventual successor to the empire of the Decepticons, my son… Galvatron!"

With this announcement, the Decepticons broke out into a loud roar of cheers at the revealing of the Cybertronian who would eventually become their leader. And why wouldn't they? This was the last Cybertronian to ever be created by the Allspark, and this was definitely cause for celebration.

"And now, to commemorate this event, Soundwave shall present Galvatron with the Decepticon Matrix of Conquest!"

Soundwave stepped up and opened his chest area to reveal the Matrix. Removing it, Soundwave began to walk closer to Galvatron, causing the infant Cybertronian to stare at the glowing red center with curiosity and awe as it was brought closer to the child. Galvatron's own chest cavity opened on instinct, revealing a compartment that seemed to be for the matrix. The Matrix of Conquest shrunk to fit and was gently placed within the Sparkling's chest as it sealed shut.

"Decepticons! All hail Galvatron!" cried Megatron as he held his son high.

 **"ALL HAIL GALVATRON! HAIL GALVATRON!"**

It was almost like some sort of gladiatorial version of the opening scene from Disney's The Lion King when all of the animals of the Pridelands gathered to bare witness to the birth of their newest prince. Only the animals are Decepticons, and the royal family happens to be a former gladiator and an aerial assault bot.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Short chapter, I know. But right now, I really can't think of anything else to write here. Just know that I do need help deciding on Decepticons to add to Jaune/Galvatron's army. I am accepting suggestions, so if you have any, don't hesitate to tell me. Also, I posted another Transformers/RWBY crossover that's set in the Beast Wars. It's called TRANSFORMERS BEAST WARS - FT. YANG XIAO LONG. Please be sure to check it out and leave a review for that story when you get a chance.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally! The big reveal for Lord Galvatron of the Decepticons! Soon, he shall bring forth great honor and glory for the Deception faction, and create his own Deception army! The army of Decepticons that Jaune/Galvatron leads will include the following. For now.**_

 _ **Jaune/Galvatron's Army: Scourge, Cyclonus, Stinger (Ruby Rose) *Vehicle Mode: Pagani Huayra*, Nightraven (Blake) *Vehicle Mode: F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet*, Widow Maker (Weiss), Blackarachnia (Yang Xiao Long) *Beast Mode: Black Widow Spider*, and Grindor (Lei Ren) *Vehicle Mode: Helicopter***_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Transformers!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"One shall stand… one shall fall!" = Normal Speech

 _'Why throw away your life so recklessly?' = Thoughts_

 **"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Awakening Galvatron!**_

* * *

 _ **Last Time…**_

* * *

 _"And now, to commemorate this event, Soundwave shall present Galvatron with the Decepticon Matrix of Conquest!"_

 _Soundwave stepped up and opened his chest area to reveal the Matrix. Removing it, Soundwave began to walk closer to Galvatron, causing the infant Cybertronian to stare at the glowing red center with curiosity and awe as it was brought closer to the child. Galvatron's own chest cavity opened on instinct, revealing a compartment that seemed to be for the matrix. The Matrix of Conquest shrunk to fit and was gently placed within the Sparkling's chest as it sealed shut._

 _"Decepticons! All hail Galvatron!" cried Megatron as he held his son high._

 _ **"ALL HAIL GALVATRON! HAIL GALVATRON!"**_

 _It was almost like some sort of gladiatorial version of the opening scene from Disney's The Lion King when all of the animals of the Pridelands gathered to bare witness to the birth of their newest prince. Only the animals are Decepticons, and the royal family happens to be a former gladiator and an aerial assault bot._

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

* * *

"Hey, Jaune!"

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy of around seventeen years old was startled out of his thoughts as his first friend at this school gently shook him by the shoulders. This boy is Jaune Arc, and he's training at Beacon Academy to become a Huntsman so he protect those who can't protect themselves from the Foul Creatures of Grimm that plague his home. And the one to wake him up was his fellow team leader, Ruby Rose.

Ruby is a fifteen year old girl who most would commonly call either 'Little Red' because of her iconic red hooded cape, or just plain adorable because she can be so… well, adorable!

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

"Huh? Wha?" mumbled Jaune as he finally came around.

"Class is over. We need to hurry and get to Combat Class, or Miss Goodwitch is gonna have our heads on a silver platter!" exclaimed Ruby.

Her fellow leader had fallen asleep with his eyes open during another one of Professor Port's boring stories again, a trick he learned from his teammate, Ren, and seemed to have been in a deeper trance than usual today. And Ruby seemed to notice this.

"Is something wrong, Jaune? You seem to have been more distracted than you normally are." Ruby pointed out.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind is all." Jaune replied.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but didn't push her luck on this matter. Jaune would tell her when he was ready. But she can't say the same for her gossip queen of a sister. That girl won't stop until she squeezes a juicy secret that she can exploit out of him. And they both know that. The only one who can outdo Yang in the gossip department is Coco Adel, the leader of the second year team, Team CFVY.

As she and Jaune left to rush to Goodwitch's class, Jaune couldn't help but let his mind wander again as he pondered on that vision he had.

' _What was that? Why is it that every day now, I get one of these visions and feel like I'm about to remember something? And… who are these people? Megatron, Slipstream, Starscream, Soundwave… Galvatron… Why does that name feel so familiar…?'_

So deep in thought was Jaune that he didn't even register that he'd already gotten changed into his combat attire and was now seated in the bleachers as Professor Glynda Goodwitch started class. Apparently, today is a day for sparring in preparation for the upcoming Vytal Tournament, and she needs students to test and demonstrate their combat prowess. He barely came back to reality in time to hear the professor call in the first fighters.

"The first match will be Cardin Winchester versus Jaune Arc. Please come down to the arena."

Jaune wordlessly got up and headed for the locker room to change into his battle clothes and equip himself with his armor and weapons, but something was telling him that he already has weapons a-plenty already equipped to him. As strange as that sounds. And this little voice was also telling him that he already has all the protection he needs, and doesn't need excess armor slowing him down and restricting his movements in battle.

So, against the more rational part of his mind telling him not to go into battle half-cocked, he left for the arena after removing his shirt and hoodie. Something told him that those would do no good either. Upon arriving at the arena from the locker room, he was greeted to a raised eyebrow from Glynda, and arrogant if slightly confused smirk from his opponent, and about at least half of the female students in class blushing at the sight of his exposed upper body. Turns out, he's not as scraggly as everyone thought he was under those baggy clothes.

As it turns out, the extra training in combat that Pyrrha has been giving him has actually helped Jaune develop his muscles to a point where they're certainly noticeable. He's not overly muscular like that brainless idiot, Cardin, but he's no twig either. His build is more like that of a runner or an Olympic swimmer, being lean while still having visible muscles that made many of the girls in class blushing as they began having dirty thoughts about Jaune. And I think some of the more lewd ones like Yang also got a nosebleed. Pyrrha being one of them while also drooling at the sight.

"Mister Arc, where are your armor and weapons, and why did you remove your shirt?" Glynda asked, her confusion clear in her voice.

"I've been training in hand to hand fighting away from Beacon for awhile, and I decided to forgo armor and weapons to see how far I've advanced since I started out. Also, my shirt, hoodie, and armor have been hindering my movements when I fight. This makes it where I can't react to my opponent's strikes fast enough." Jaune replied. "Also, I would appreciate it if you would please stop referring to me as Jaune Arc."

Now this REALLY confused everyone. If he doesn't want to go by his real name, what're they supposed to call him? It's not like someone can just change their name from the one they're given. Can they?

"Very well. Then what do you wish to be called?" Glynda asked despite her confusion.

She half expected him to want to be called by some stupid nickname like a gangster or something like that. It wouldn't be the first time, knowing the students Glynda's had to teach in her time here at Beacon. But in the back of her mind, she could sense that this abrupt name change was meant to be a signal of a great awakening of something powerful. Something terrifying. Something that will shake the planet to its very core.

Jaune just smirked and said one word that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Even Cardin lost his arrogant smirk at the name his favorite punching bag uttered.

"Galvatron."

Regardless of her earlier case of the shudders, Glynda returned to her stern and professional attitude as she set everything up for the practice match.

"Alright then. This match between Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc - I mean - Galvatron, will begin momentarily. The match is over when either one fighter runs out of Aura, or surrenders to the other. Are both fighters ready?"

Cardin smirked and hefted his Mace over his shoulder, resting it upon his armor.

"Ready!" he declared.

"Of course." Jaune said calmly as he got into a fighting stance.

"Then let the battle between Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL and Galvatron of Team JNPR begin!"

With a ring of a bell, the fight between two warriors has begun. But who will reign supreme and who shall be nothing more than a sniveling coward?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **No fight scene this time. I'm still trying to think about how I want that to go. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Now, before I go, I'd appreciate it if you would answer a few questions for me.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) How do you think Galvatron should change his friends into Cybertronians?**_

 _ **2.) Should Megatron arrive on Remnant anytime soon? And if so, which of his appearances should I use? (I will be using the Michael Bay movie designs for this.)**_

 _ **3.) Which girl do you want Jaune paired with in this story? (RWBY girls and Cybertronians are acceptable choices.)**_

 _ **4.) And finally, should Cardin die in the next chapter?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to answer my questions and leave long reviews. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
